


I Only Got Eyes for Goo

by Skylar102



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Magnus is a slime boi, husbands that laugh together stay together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: Alec tries to push Magnus away
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819585
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	I Only Got Eyes for Goo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> The first time someone asked for angst and instead I gave fluff and humor
> 
> Prompt: Can you PLEASE write me a Malec fic where Alec tries to push Magnus away (or vice versa, I won't complain) and the other will NOT allow that? I need it. For reasons. (Also, ily and your writing and you're perfect in every way.)
> 
> Thank you for the lovely prompt Em!! 💜

“Magnus, don’t come any closer,” Alec demands.

“Alexander please,” Magnus begs.

“No, you can’t.”

“Just let me help you.”

“You are not helping me if you come any closer! So just stay back!”

“Stop trying to push me away, Alexander. Remember what I said all those months ago? When things get tough, don’t push me away.”

“That does not count when you are covered in whatever  _ that  _ is.” Alec gestures to the goop dripping down his husband’s clothes. 

Alec had come home from a Clave meeting in Alicante, wearing his most expensive suit when he heard an explosion from the apothecary. He had dropped his bag and rushed to the room to find Magnus standing back from his cauldron covered in a green slime. 

He couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips causing Magnus to whip his head towards him. He regretted the laugh immediately as he watched a glimmer appear in Magnus’ eyes as the man took a step towards him. Which is how they are in their current predicament.

“I swear to the angel if you ruin this suit,” Alec growls as he continues to move backward.

“Then I will clean it with magic.” Magnus waves his hand. “Perks of being married to a warlock.”

“Or we can not get it dirty in the first- first place!” Alec bumps into the drink cart in the living room. He places a steady hand on it to stop it from toppling over. He takes his eyes off Magnus for one second and the man charges at him.

Alec curses under his breath and tosses a throw pillow at his husband from its place on the couch and makes a run for it. He hears a muffled “oof!” behind him and knows he hit his mark.  _ Perks of being a master archer,  _ Alec muses as he high tails it.

“Alexander get back here and give me my welcome home kiss!” 

“Not until you clean yourself!” He yells behind him as he runs through the loft with the warlock on his tail. If Magnus really wanted to catch him, he could. They both know this, but the chase is half the battle. 

They’re laughing as Magnus chases him, causing them to stumble at times. Alec launches himself over the guest bed to avoid being cornered. Magnus attempts to get Chairman to help, but the cat stares at them from the couch unbothered by their antics. Magnus tries to throw the slime at Alec, but misses and hits a painting on the wall instead.

“That was a gift from Picasso!” Magnus gasps, pointing an accusing finger at Alec.

“Don’t blame it on me that your aim sucks,” he quips back with a shrug.

“You little!” Magnus is done playing games. Alec was doing a good job at avoiding Magnus, but his husband decides to cheat and uses magic to block Alec’s path. Alec turns just as his husband collides into his chest.

“Darling!” Magnus shouts as he wraps his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec wasn’t ready for the collision and they go tumbling to the ground. Alec sighs in defeat as he feels Magnus rub his body over Alec as much as he can. Magnus rubs his cheeks against Alec’s, he groans at the feeling of slime all over his face.

“You’re a menace,” Alec states as Magnus props himself up to stare at Alec.

“But I’m  _ your _ menace.” The grin Magnus sends his way makes Alec not hate his husband  _ that _ much. Alec leans up and finally gives Magnus his kiss.

“I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open on my [Tumblr](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
